Blessed Be Thy Womb
by Unknownnobody32
Summary: Tony and Pepper are ready to start having children, but when things go slower than expected, Pepper worries something might be wrong. With unproductive doctor trips and patience running thin, what happens when the couple find out they've unknowingly been harboring a Norse fertility god under their roof? Can they trust the rituals of old to help them have their first child?
1. The Plea

**A/N Note:**

_So this is different that my usual stuff, really different, but when you have weird plot bunnies that nibble on you at the kitchen table, you sometimes just have to go with it ._

_FYI this story could be considered semi-AUish, although the only major deviance from canon made was that Tony and Pepper have gotten married at some point in time for the sake of the plot. _

_I also took an ample amount of liberties with Norse mythology and BS-ed the components of a fertility ritual. Imagination for the win!_

* * *

For about 10 minutes, Pepper had been laying on her side of the bed staring up at the same spot, a square shaped illumination on the ceiling cast by the glow of her husband's Stark Pad. Sighing she turns in his direction and observers as he flicks through the device in the darkness of the room.

"Tony…" She begins.

Stark looks up, giving her an apologetic grin. "I'm sorry babe, is the glare bothering you? I'll turn down the backlight."

As he fiddles with the setting, Pepper starts again, "No, it's not that."

"I know it's late, but I promise, give me five more minutes and I'll go to bed. JARVIS uploaded the specs to that project I've got stabilizing in the workshop and I wanna look it over so there's a game plan for tomorrow. "

"I'm not trying to bully you into going to bed, Tony. I wanted to speak with you about something important. JARVIS, can you turn on the lights?"

"Of course, Mrs. Stark," The AI replies, obeying her command and clicking on the dimmed lights from the bedside table.

Tony watches Pepper scoot up the bed into a sitting position, so he follows her lead, setting his tablet down and sitting up a little straighter to face her.

"This seems serious. Is everything okay?"

"I hope it is." She answers him quietly. After seeing the concern flicker across his face she amends, "No, I mean, it is. I'm fine. I was only thinking, we've being trying to have a baby for quite a while now."

Tony's eyes widen a bit. "Oh my god, are you …!?"

"No, no. Sorry. I'm not pregnant." She says, disappointment evident in her tone, "That's just it, it's been months and nothing yet."

He smiles at her confidently, "Don't worry, it'll happen when it's time."

"But I don't _have_ time, Tony! I'm already shy of 40 and I'm not getting any younger. Tony I'm… I'm worried."

"Well, you shouldn't be. There are plenty of women your age and older who are still having babies."

"Which is exactly why I think we should visit a specialist. To make sure there's nothing wrong with me or maybe…" She trails off and lets the words go unspoken, but Tony gets her meaning, trying to hide how horrified he feels.

Pepper catches his expression, quickly blurting out, "But a doctor could help us!"

Tony merely frowns, so she continues her ramble, reading his grimace as skepticism, "There are treatments and medications and of course clinics, and then there's in vitro fertilization or-"

He slides closer to her, pulling her toward him, "Whoa whoa, slow your roll! You're getting ahead of yourself here." Placing a soothing hand on her lower back, he rubs in circles. "Now you listen very carefully, for I'll only say this a hundred times: There is nothing wrong with you, Pep. There's nothing wrong with _us. _We're going to have a baby; we have to be patient."

"I want to believe that, Tony; but we can't know that for sure." She whispers.

Tony studies her for a moment and then leans down to kiss her forehead, "Alright, if it'll give you peace of mind, I'll locate the best doctor in New York tomorrow and get you set for an appointment. I'll even find a doc and get myself checked out. I don't want you to worry, Pep."

"Oh, Thank you, Tony! Thank you!" Pepper utters, slinging her arms around her husband's neck. "I know we'll get some answers this way!"

Tony says nothing in return, simply hugging her back and feeling her gratitude, but just seeing her have hope again was enough to make him happy. At that, he can't resist sweeping the strawberry blonde locks away from her face and kissing her once more.


	2. The Diagnosis

Tony stood by his word, first making an appointment with an urologists for himself (mostly because he was stubbornly more willing to accept that if something was physically wrong with either of them, it was going to be him and _not _Pepper.) After a series of tests, everything checked out on his end- and though he never admitted it out loud – it was much to his relief.

This of course did little to relieve his wife, leading her to make several appointments with the OB/GYN that Tony had directed her to. Despite finding nothing abnormal in Pepper's work-up, the obstetrician eventually referred her to Dr. Ellen Brackner, reproductive endocrinologist, if for no reason other than to ease the patient's mind. Now after weeks of tests, Pepper and Tony were back visiting the fertility specialist's office for a consultation regarding her results.

Pepper sat tapping her heels impatiently on the tiled floor, Tony right at her side, having pulled his armchair as near to her as he possibly could. Both were silent in their anxiousness, settling for staring over the mahogany desk and past the empty office chair toward the large picture window before them.

Suddenly the door opened and in stepped Dr. Brackner, her pace quick as she headed toward her seat.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Stark!" She acknowledged them cordially, offering her hand from behind her desk.

Tony rises to shake it. "Morning, Dr. Brackner!"

Pepper immediately ceases her foot tapping, following his lead to stand and shake the doctor's hand from across the table. "Hello, good morning, Dr. Brackner."

Ellen takes a seat after their introductions, stacking charts she had carried under her arm onto the desk. "I'm sure you both would appreciate if I skipped the formalities and got straight to business, so I will. Mrs. Stark, your results show that you are perfectly normal and healthy and very capable of having a baby."

"Pep, see I told ya!" Says Tony when Pepper lets out the breath she's been holding. Tony makes eye contact with the doctor before stage whispering, "I've been telling her this all along."

"Tony!" Pepper admonishes, but she can't help but giggle a little at the good news.

Dr. Brackner laughs along with her, "Your husband is a smart man, Mrs. Stark, but of course you already knew this."

"Yes, because he keeps reminding everyone." Pepper replies, giving him a playfully stern look which he smirks through unremorsefully. "So does this mean my chances of pregnancy are okay?"

The doctor scans the top pages of Pepper's results as she relays, "Well, your ovarian function looks good and confirm ovulation; after your pelvic exam and ultrasound, I can safely say there's no sign of endometriosis; and as you know we did some luteal phase testing and your hormone levels appear normal for your age. If you want it put simply, then I'd say your chances are perfectly fine."

"That's wonderful!" She says, trying to match Tony's grin, but failing obviously.

Ellen notices her faltering smile and comments, "You don't seem all that pleased, Mrs. Stark."

"Oh I am, it just seems like it's taking so long for us." She glances over at her husband as he slides his hand into hers for support, "I was only wondering if there isn't anything else you could check for?"

Familiar with her anxiety, having seen it in many women before, Dr. Bruckner smiles sympathetically. "While there are more extensive hormone testing or additional procedures we could perform, I honestly don't think you need them so early on."

Observing Pepper's look of surprise, Dr. Brackner asks," You and your husband have been trying to get pregnant for how long now, four or five months?"

They both nod.

"Good, because I wouldn't have most couples considering such extensive analysis until they were at least unsuccessful after more than a year. I don't believe infertility is an issue with you, Mrs. Stark. With women over age 35, things can take a little longer to catch on. You just need to keep trying, but with a little more patience. If you are still having difficulties after a year you can come back and see me."

Tony squeezes his wife's hand. "Then this will be the last you'll see of us, doctor, because we _are_ going to keep trying and we _are_ going to have that baby. Right, hun?"

Though still feeling doubtful, Pepper couldn't deny she felt a new surge of hope now, so she squeezes his hand back and puts on a brave face for him and the doctor. "Right."


	3. The Solution

A few weeks later, Pepper was sitting at their kitchen counter across from her husband. Their conversation had come to a comfortable lull as she enjoyed the last few morsels of her blue berry bagel and Tony quietly muttered to himself while he scrolled through his laptop and nursed his second cup of coffee.

"Hey Pep, did ya hear? A&E wants to do a documentary on the Avengers this year. I guess they're competing with the one the History Channel put out."

"Yes, I've heard. Maria told me about it the other day."

Tony hums and goes back to reading headlines, and though Pepper is tempted to fall back into silence as well, she realizes now would be the perfect time to discuss something pressing on her mind.

"Speaking of the History Channel, I was watching this special on gods and goddesses. They included several different cultures and they even covered Thor."

"Oh? You didn't happen to watch it _with_ him did you, because I made a similar mistake once and he just about talked my ear off pointing out all the misconceptions we Midgardians had concerning him and his people." Stark says, with an eye roll.

"Don't worry, I watched it alone. It did get me to thinking though."

Tony pauses to take a sip before asking, "About what?"

Pepper tries to sound nonchalant when she replies, "About Thor being recognized as a fertility god."

"Wondering why Jane isn't knocked up with a litter of demigods yet?" Her husband quips.

"Haha funny, but no, actually I was wondering whether it was true or not and if it was, whether or not he could help us … perhaps with our … our pregnancy problems."

"What? This again?!" Tony shuts the lid of his laptop, giving her his full attention. "Pep, Dr. Brackner told us, we don't have any problems with pregnancy or at least that it's too early to tell."

"I know, I just want a second opinion of sorts."

Tony gives her a pointed look, "And you think Lighting McQueen has a Ph.D. in baby making now?"

"Well he _is_ a fertility god isn't he?! Wouldn't you think that has to count for something and if it does, maybe he could help things along if not fix me completely?"

"First off, we are _not_ having fertility issues so you _don__'__t_ need fixing; secondly, I'm sorry, but I wouldn't place my trust in any of Thor's Asgardian hocus pocus even if we did. What would he even do anyway? Dangle Mjölnir over your tummy?" Tony snorts.

"Fine! Fine, just forget I even mentioned it! It was a stupid idea anyway." Pepper cries, abruptly hopping down from the bar stool and irritably casting her plate into the sink.

"Wait, Pepper! I didn't say that! Pepper?!"

Pepper doesn't say another word and Tony only gets a retreating view of his wife's back as she marches out the kitchen in a huff.


	4. The Inquiry

Mrs. Stark didn't remain upset with her husband for too long, and though she made a vow to herself not to mention the subject to him again, she hadn't quite put it out of her mind yet. In fact, it was all she could think about. Pepper didn't know if it was her own desperateness to get pregnant or simply her natural curiosity that made her approach the topic with Jane Foster one afternoon while they brunched in a café.

"…but just when I thought my birthday couldn't get any more special, we slipped away from the ballroom and Thor lead me somewhere deep into the palace, up a spiraling staircase to this observatory area. There we sat together for what felt like hours, just watching the night sky. And Pepper, Asgard's sky is about a thousand times as breathtaking as ours." Jane sighs dreamingly at the memory and Pepper doesn't hold back a smile.

"Aw, that's adorable, Jane. That Thor is quite the romantic!"

Jane blushes but readily agrees, "Yes, he's full of surprises."

She goes back to picking at her chicken salad, leaving Mrs. Stark to thoughtfully gaze into her iced tea.

Jane only gets in a couple of bites before Pepper poses a question. "Does Thor ever talk about the old days, back when he was worshipped? Maybe shed some light on the myths that circulated about him as a deity?"

"If I ask him, he will, though I'm ashamed to admit, I still don't know all that much about Norse mythology apart from the things Selvic has shared or the juicy bits Darcy gossips to me about. At quiet times Thor'll tell stories about his childhood and I like those better than any myths Nordic culture could drum up."

"I can imagine so…" Notes Pepper distractedly.

Before Dr. Foster could return to her salad once again, Pepper pries further. "But does he ever mention anything about being a fertility god as well as a thunder god?"

"Um, no Thor hasn't mentioned it to me personally, but I _have_ heard Selvic refer to him as such, once or twice."

"Oh, I see." Pepper replies automatically, masking her disappointment.

"Taking a sudden interest in Norse mythology, are we? You trying to show me up in front of my man?" Jane teases.

Pepper meets the gleam of mischief in Jane's eye with an airy laugh. "Trust me, you and I are both equally ignorant on that subject. And no, just inspired by something I saw on a TV special."

* * *

Tony would have been lying if he said he wasn't glad Pepper dropped the ridiculous notion that their resident fertility god could help them conceive a baby. He also would be lying if he said this same idea hadn't crossed his mind several times in the last week since his wife had brought it up.

He didn't think anything was medically wrong with Pepper, but he had to admit that if there was a means to give the pregnancy a nudge, it wouldn't hurt to seek it out.

That's why when he and Banner were alone together working in their shared lab, Tony blurts out, "Do you think Thor could get a woman pregnant?"

Bruce's eyebrows shoot toward the ceiling and he clears his throat awkwardly. He really should be used to Tony's offbeat humor by now.

"Ermm… I guess I'll skip asking the usual questions and instead say that Thor is the last person I'd expect to have trouble in that department."

Tony cringes, realizing how bizarre his question must have sounded. Removing his protection goggles, he strolls over to Dr. Banner's side of the table.

"Oops, I probably should have rephrased that."

"Wait, of course! You meant his ability to impregnate a human female. Although I'm not certain of it, based on casual observation, his physiology appears fairly similar to our species and is most likely capable of such. Why is Dr. Foster trying?"

"Nah, not her… uh, I've been thinking about Thor's fertility god status and got curious whether he possibly had any kinda baby making mojo."

"Hmm, fertility inducing powers, that's an interesting theory." Bruce remarks, seeming intrigued, "But I definitely wouldn't know anything worthwhile about that. I think you should just ask Thor yourself. If it's really a godly ability of his, he'd understand its strengths or limitations better than anyone else could. "

"Yea... good point. Maybe I will."


	5. The Entreaty

Tony decided to take Bruce's advice and get answers directly from the Thunderer's mouth. He didn't tell Pepper what he was up to when he stole away to Thor's floor one afternoon. After all, it would seem highly hypocritical of him to investigate the very suggestion that he had shot down only days before.

As he rang the doorbuzzer to the god's living quarters, Stark thought to himself that at least this way, if the whole fertility rumor turned out to be nothing more than a dead end, then he wouldn't have to bother getting his wife's hopes up for nothing.

"Anthony, a pleasant surprise!" Thor greets upon opening the door, "Do come in."

"Hey buddy! Did I catch you on your way out?" Tony asks, taking in Thor's sweats, runners, and the gym bag hefted over his shoulder.

Thor shuts the door behind Tony and turns, pulling his hair out of his face with a black band as he speaks, "I am to meet Steven shortly for sparring, but I can always make time for you, my friend. Is there any way I can be of service to you?"

"There might be. Look, I wanted to talk to you about something kind of personal."

"Oh, well of course. Please, sit down then." Thor says, leading him down the hall and into the sitting room.

When they are finally seated across from each other, Tony does nothing but sit there looking out of place, trying to think of ways to broach the subject.

Thor lets him for a moment, then gently urges, "Well, what did you wish to speak to me about, Anthony?"

"Alright, here goes nothing." Stark first mumbles to himself, "So you're a god of thunder, lightning, and all that jazz, right?"

"I am not a god, neither am I truly immortal."

Tony shrugs, "But people worshipped you, so that counts as a god in my book."

Thor bows his head to concede, "As you wish, but indeed, I do command the weather."

"Then, back in the day, when people still worshipped you on earth, did ya ever tap into any of your lesser known powers when hobnobbing with the humans?"

"Lesser known powers? Is there something that you know of that I do not?" Thor questions, narrowing his eyes.

"I might have heard a thing or two about you being a fertility god." Says Tony, with a quirk of his lips.

"Ah, and you would like to learn whether these stories are true."

"That's the short of it."

Thor folds his hands and chuckles. "Then be without further doubt; they are true. Although at first I was generally associated with bringing forth fertile crops, civilizations of old did begin to perform specific fertility rites in my name and I did honor those that caught my attention."

"Then you do have the power to—let's say, help women achieve successful pregnancies?"

"Aye, in a manner of speaking; however, I have not called upon such powers in centuries. The Midgardian people of this age seem more intent on preventing pregnancy than causing it."

He pauses in an attempt to read the solemnity in Tony's expression. "Anthony, your mind is obviously troubled- regarding what I know not- yet you ask me many strange questions. I beseech you, do tell me where this all leads."

Stark lets out a breath and drops all pretenses. "Okay, we haven't told anyone else yet, but Pepper and I are trying to get pregnant. It's taking some time, a lot longer than either of us expected and Pepper's getting impatient. She's convinced something is wrong with her, even though we've been to doctors who've said there isn't. And I … I was just hoping to ask you for a favor."

Tony scrubs his face with his hand and Thor, feeling compassion for his friend, is unsure whether to break the sudden silence with words of comfort.

Finally dropping his palm from his face, Tony looks the god square in the eyes. "There was a time when I thought I'd never say this, but I'd love to have a lil Stark running around the tower and I know it's all Pepper can think about too. So Thor, please, if it's any way in your power to do so, would you help me and Pepper?"

Thor stands, offering Tony his most earnest smile, and the billionaire follows suit, rising to his own feet.

"But of course! Know my heart goes out to you and Lady Pepper for your struggles to bear children, but as you said, it _is_ in my power to help you. Therefore, I shall host a fertility ceremony in you and your beloved's honor."

"Really!? That's great! Thor, you're the best!" Tony says, shuffling past the coffee table to slap the Asgardian on his back in thanks.

Thor clasps Tony heartily on the shoulder, "What are friends for?"

"Trust me pal, it's not every day your friend offers to do a fertility ritual for you. So uh, how soon can we start?"

"Return to my chambers with your wife at midnight on the next full moon. Until then, I must prepare. There are certain items I need to acquire and ancient manuscripts I should consult."

"Items?" Tony asks, scrunching up his nose, "Wait, I'm not gonna need to bring a virgin to sacrifice or anything, am I?"

Thor's laughter rumbles throughout the room. "You have my oath, your virgins are safe from being slain."

* * *

That night, Tony ambles into bed after a long evening in his workshop. He looks longingly at Pepper's side of the bed where she lay facing away from him, a mountain of covers draped over her frame. She had been in meetings most of the day and after a group dinner in the dining hall, she had paired off with Natasha for a girl's night. This was the first chance he had alone with her since he'd spoken with Thor and he was eager to share this new change of events.

As he crawls under the sheets, Tony whispers, "Pep, you asleep?"

There's a rustle and then she rolls over to face him.

"No. Only resting my eyes."

"Good, because I got something to tell you. Something that may make you both simultaneously happy and pissed at me."

"Uh oh." Is all Pepper says, instantly fearing the worst.

"Don't worry. I promise, it'll be worth it, if it turns out like I hope." Tony pats her blanketed thigh before continuing, "So, you should know that I …uhh, I sorta went behind your back and asked Thor about the fertility god thing because I couldn't get the damn idea out of my head."

"You wh- wait, after that big fuss you made about not placing your trust in Thor and us not needing any extra help?!"

"I know, I know! I was an idiot who should have heard you out instead of giving you the brush off, but listen, Pepper, Thor told me it was true. He does have fertility powers and he agreed to do this ritual for us. He's gonna help us have our baby!"

"What, really!? That's possible? Oh, Tony!" Pepper throws herself into her husband's arms, "I can't believe it. Thank you! I don't even care that you went behind my back; at least you made it happen for me. When will it take place?"

"He said something about a full moon so…"

"Oh! I'm so excited! Do you think it'll work?" She asks, gazing up at her husband hopefully.

The billionaire delivers a peck to his wife's lips before admitting, "I don't know, Pep, but I'm willing to give it a try if you will."


	6. The Ritual

At midnight on the full moon, the couple make it to Thor's door.

JARVIS announces: "Mr. Odinson has informed me that you may enter his quarters upon your arrival."

Tony and Pepper go in and spot the Thunder God at the end of the small foyer, a maroon cloak partially obscuring his face.

After a polite exchange of pleasantries (and Tony's crack about Thor's 'monk rope', ) Pepper says "Thor, we can never thank you enough for doing this for us."

Thor raises a hand to silence her, "Nay, reclaim your thanks. I am naught but honored to be part of this, for you are both my dear friends. Now, you must be eager to begin. Come."

Thunder rolled in the distance as they followed him through the hallway and they could hear the pitter-patter of raindrops beating harshly against the building.

"I'm guessing this weather is your doing?" Tony presumes.

"Aye. As the rain brings forth new life, nourishing the plants, it also sustains life, providing water. It seems only fitting the storms accompany us tonight during our journey to bestow a new life upon the Lady Pepper."

The Asgardian motions them into his den, a warm and comfortable room that would have been completely dark if not for the various sized candles lit and scattered in every corner.

"We will not be disturbed. Jane's work takes her away from the tower for the week." Thor reaches for a mint colored silk frock draped across a recliner and hands it to Pepper, "If you please, I would have you adorned in this during the ritual. There is a spare room down this hall and to the right for you to change in."

She takes it, inspecting its delicacy, "This is beautiful. Is it from Asgard?"

"Yes, shades of green are known to represent fertility. It is all in the details, as they say."

Pepper titters at Thor's proud grin, then leaves to dress.

Meanwhile, Tony takes a turn about the room, stopping to fan vapor from the candles toward his nostrils, "Nice ambiance you got going in here. These smell pretty good too."

"Thank you. It is a mixture of herbs and spices burned to create the necessary energy for the blessing."

A few minutes pass until they hear a clearing of throat and both men turn to see Pepper standing behind them, looking every bit of feminine grace in her Asgardian garb.

Tony wolf whistles, "Wow Pep, you look amazing!"

"A vision of pure loveliness." Thor adds.

She thanks them, face flushed, and goes to stand by her husband.

"The two of you may sit here." Thor instructs, kneeling on the giant tapestry rug decked in floor pillows.

"Though I have informed you this rite requires no blood sacrifice, I am afraid it _will_ require bloodshed."

From beneath the folds of his cloak, Thor pulls out a huge knife with carvings running alongside its blade. He fixes his eyes on Pepper who is looking more terrified by the minute, "Milady, this may be unpleasant for you."

"The hell it's not!" Tony leaps up to stand in front of Pepper protectively, "That isn't happening. Either you cut me or we're outta here."

"Tony, I'll be fine." Pepper placates, swallowing hard despite herself.

"No Pep, there's no way Im'ma sit around in a lotus pose and let him butcher you with that enormous weapon!"

"Did you think I would harm your beloved?" Thor asks, clearly appalled. Tony merely glares over at him in response. "I would never do something so barbaric. Besides, this calls for my own blood, as it should be."

"Oh…" Tony says sheepishly as he returns to his seated position.

Thor softens his voice as he looks at Pepper once again, "Trouble thyself no more, milady, I was only warning you for I will be using my blood to write upon your forehead. I hope you will allow this."

Pepper does her best to disguise how frightened she had been moments before. "Yea, it's okay. Just do what you need to do."

Thor nods and looks over at Tony, expecting a final objection. Receiving none, he pushes up his sleeves and unflinchingly slices a deep gash into his forearm. As the blood begins to pool, he takes a small wooden bowl near his knee and tilts his arm to drain a generous amount into it.

He dips two fingers in his own blood, and taking his cue, Pepper inclines her head toward him, allowing him to draw intricate patterns on her forehead. Once he's done, he angles her head with his clean hand so that he may survey his handiwork. Seeming satisfied, the Aesir slides down the hood of his cloak and pulls an amulet from around his neck.

Tony leans over to get a peek at the talisman engraved with Mjölnir's emblem and intertwined with several other symbols. "Wow that looks really different than the one Darcy gave you."

"Hmm... indeed," Thor hums, carefully hanging it over Pepper's neck, "It is a more authentic version of the pendent she gifted me. Now, I will require silence as I recite the rites and bless her womb."

First wiping his hand on a folded cloth, Thor's head bows and he begins to mutter in a foreign language. Tony thinks it could be Old Norse, or maybe something even more ancient, alien even. Pepper closes her eyes as she feels Thor's blood across her temple start to tingle and a warming sensation spread from her belly to her extremities. Thor finishes his incantation in about what Pepper guessed was five minutes, raising his head to look upon her face. The candlelight reflects in dancing waves in his eyes, and something else moves within his irises- a mass of gray that resembles the gathering of storm clouds.

Pepper gazes at him in awe, whispering in a small voice, " Should I … am I supposed to pray to you?"

Thor smiles down on her fondly as his eye color diffuses back into a brilliant blue. "There is no need for such piety." He softly pats her shoulder before rising to take two chalices from a nearby table. "I _will_ have you both drink of this mead, but first in libation, you must pour a portion into the ritual bowl so that it may mix with the remnants of my blood."

Pepper takes both goblets and hands one to Tony and they proceed to pour a measure into the bowl below before sipping from the remaining untainted wine.

They drink for a few minutes while Thor sets aside three dishes full of a creamed fruit-filled concoction.

The couple look up at him expectantly until he sits and explains, "As I cannot share in the drinking, I shall partake in the eating of ambrosia. You will find it delicious, I am sure."

Already getting a whiff of the divine smelling delicacy, Pepper immediately takes her dish and spoon and digs in after thanking Thor; however, it is Tony who hesitates before accepting his.

"Like a nectar of the gods' kind of deal? But isn't this stuff supposed to make people immortal?"

"Tony! Don't be uncooperative." His wife reprimands in between bites, "Besides, you're thinking of Greek gods."

The billionaire still doesn't look convinced, eying Pepper's spoonful like it could turn her into a goddess within seconds.

Thor only smiles into his own dish and says with a wink, "I assure you, the apples of Idunn have been omitted from this recipe ."

Tony can't tell whether Thor is teasing him or not, but this time he takes his ambrosia without question.

When both mead and ambrosia had been finished, the Thunderer announces, "It has been done. May you be fruitful and bear little ones. If this ritual fails to produce a child, with your consent I can petition Lady Sif for her aid. She is my counterpart and due to her own influence over fertility, the next blessing would be twice as strong with her present."

Tony stands to help Pepper to her feet as she says, "I'm sure that won't be necessary. I just know for some reason that this is going to work."

"Me too." Agrees Tony, extending a hand to shake with Thor's, "I have a very good feeling about this. Besides, we trust you."

Thor smiles through the handshake, "Then, there is nothing but to wait."


	7. The Outcome

Not quite two weeks had passed when Tony and Pepper stop into the Rec Room to get situated for movie night. They're early and not everyone is there yet except for Thor on the couch adjusting settings with the DVD remote and Jane who is bustling right past them .

"Oh, Jane!" Pepper gasps, reeling when Tony pulls her out of Jane's path.

"Dr. Foster, where's the fire?" Tony asks.

Jane's sentence rushes out like a string of babble, "Hi, sorry guys I just gotta text from Darcy and apparently an alarm's going off on some equipment in my upstairs lab and she's trying to figure out which buttons turn it off."

Then she hurries through the doorway to save her instruments from an unforeseeable end.

Tony shrugs and doesn't miss a beat, turning to Thor, "Hey, what's the movie tonight?"

"Natasha and Clint will choose, but they are not he-" After glancing their way, Thor cuts off midsentence, staring intensely at Pepper.

Tony follows Thor's gaze, "Oh yea, Pepper said she'll join us as long as it's not horror."

But this does little to thwart the god's stare.

Feeling self-conscious, Pepper looks down at herself to see if her skirt had accidentally hiked up. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"You alright there, Big Thunder?"

And then Thor is at their side in a few large strides, beaming widely, "I am so pleased! Why did you not tell me this glorious news? Oh, it matters not. Just look at her, simply shining with radiance!"

Thor tenderly cradles Pepper's head in his palms for a moment before stooping to her level to kiss her cheek.

"Um, thank you?" Squeaks Pepper, who- despite her giggles- was still noticeably puzzled by his outburst.

"And Anthony, you have great reason to revel in pride. Such a joyous occasion, you both must be filled to the hilt with excitement!"

Without warning, Thor lifts Tony at least a foot off the floor to envelop him into a mighty, rib-cracking embrace. Tony gives him an awkward pat on the back,then shifts to make sure his ribs were in fact intact.

"Right… okay. Thanks buddy! You can let go now. My lungs are collapsing."

Thor let's out one of his deep, booming laughs and releases the billionaire from his grip.

Now Pepper is giggling louder because Thor's laughter is contagious, and Tony finds himself laughing as well, although about what he has no clue.

"Let us not waste time! We must all feast in celebration!" Thor declares.

"Yea, that sounds great, but um, could you first maybe tell us _what_ we're celebrating?"

Thor's forehead crinkles as he regards Tony. "Then you do not know?"

"Not yet, but I'd like to."

"Why Anthony, your Lady Pepper is with child!"

"She is!?"

"I AM?!"

"Oh my god, you _are_?! Pep, why didn't you tell me!?"

"Because I didn't know! It's too soon to tell. Thor, how could you even know?"

The Thunderer looks at a loss for words until something like realization passes his features.

"I apologize, my friends. I had forgotten. Having blessed your womb, I can sense the new life within you, among other aspects concerning your unborn child."

"So yo-you mean it's true!?" Pepper squeals, "Tony, we're going to have a baby!"

This time their laughter is genuine as Tony scoops his wife into his arms and they kiss and cry tears of joy.

"I'm gonna be a dad! How cool is that?!" Stark exclaims.

Thor breaks into another grin, "Once more you have my congratulations!"

Pepper pulls loose from hugging her husband to reach for the Aesir's hand, "We couldn't have done it without you, Thor."

Thor inclines his head humbly and pets her knuckles, "Nay, it is from your love that this child is born."

"Sure, but it was your godly magic that gave us the edge. Pep and I owe you more than our total net worth. I swear, I'd even be willing to name our kid 'Thor' if it's a boy." Tony joked. "Speaking of which, you said you can sense things about the pregnancy?"

"Indeed. Such as the infant's health, mood, or emotions, or when labor is approaching."

"But can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Tony no!" Pepper scolds, "We agreed beforehand that the gender should be a surprise until the very end. Please, it'll be like Christmas."

"All right fine... we'll wait." Tony mumbles, but Pepper catches the secret hand signals he sends the Asgardian.

"And Thor don't you tell him! I don't care how many times he asks."

"You have my word." Thor promises, smiling smugly in his direction.

Pepper conceals a snicker at the pouty face Tony makes in return.

* * *

In less than a year, Pepper gave birth to a baby girl. The Starks had wished to include in their child's name something to pay tribute to Thor, or at least allude to her incredible origins of birth, yet both were fresh out of ideas. But when Thor first laid eyes on the tiny face framed in strawberry curls, he whispered that she would be worthy of a name as lovely as Ingrid .

Curious, Pepper had Tony look it up, and turned out, it meant "beautiful" and had derived from a Norse word associated with a fertility goddess. There couldn't have been another name more appropriate. And thus their young daughter became Alexandria Ingrid Stark. Needless to say, Thor was positively thrilled!

* * *

**A/N Note:** _So surprisingly, I thought of the name "Alexandria Ingrid" before I googled it and realized it's actually the name of the actual Norwegian princess, except hers is inverted . Weird coincidence._


End file.
